


The Wolf and The Wardrobe.

by malfoible



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 12:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2581205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	The Wolf and The Wardrobe.

Stiles had gone up to the Hale house to look for Scott, He had knocked and shouted but when there was no reply he had entered the kitchen.  
Now they were all Derek's pack they were used to spending time there.

The pile of clothes scattered about pointed to the fact that Scott and Isaac and Derek had shifted and gone for a run. 

Stiles was tempted by the emptiness of the house to climb the stairs to Derek's room.  
Everything about Derek was fascinating to Stiles.  
He thought about him all the time, wishing he meant as much to Derek as Derek meant to him.  
He wanted Derek, wanted his lips, his arms, his body...

Entering the bedroom he couldn't help running his fingers over the wisp of hair trapped in the hairbrush.  
He gazed at the bed wondering what it would be like to lie there with Derek, to kiss Derek, to make love with Derek, he moaned at the thought.

He didn't want to pry, he wouldn't open drawers or cupboards but as the wardrobe was open he put his head inside just for a second, running his hand over the leather jacket, he breathed in Derek's scent and felt himself growing hard and heavy.

Fuck was he weird getting turned on by a jacket?  
He should get out of here.  
A sound from downstairs, the others returning, made him pause, but instead of stepping backwards, he stepped forwards into the wardrobe. Hearing footsteps on the stairs he sank down to wait for a good time to sneak out.

He heard the shower running but hesitated too long to make his escape.

He heard the bed creak as someone lay on it then he heard Derek’s voice…

“Oh that’s good….that feels so good….oh yes….that’s it…oh Scott…”

Stiles felt sick…not only was Derek jacking off he was thinking about Scott.. SCOTT…  
Stiles thought he was going to have a heart attack…he pushed open the door…to find Derek sitting fully dressed, facing the wardrobe with a slight smile on his face…

Stiles took a deep breath…his heart stopped pounding in his chest….

“You knew I was there…”

“I always know when you’re near…”

“You were… very… very… convincing…”

“I’m not usually so vocal when I’m really doing it…and I never think of Scott…”

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes wishing he could find the right words to say…

Derek’s eyes softened…”I think of you Stiles…I think about kissing you…tasting your lips…your tongue…I think about peeling your clothes off so that I can kiss you…and lick you all over…your neck, your throat, your chest…your nipples…I think about taking your hard length into my mouth and making you moan with pleas…

Derek’s words were cut off with Stiles launching himself at him.  
Pushing Derek back on the bed…claiming his mouth rubbing his whole body on Derek’s…  
Harder and faster he rubbed as Derek held him tight…thrusting his tongue into Derek’s mouth…Stiles shuddered his release…

He tucked his head into Derek’s neck panting…”Sorry…sorry…oh fuck…”

Derek tipped his chin up and kissed him gently…”Hey it’s ok…but maybe you could wait for me to catch up next time.”

He rolled them onto their side and Stiles slid his hand down to caress Derek through his jeans…

Stiles wanted Derek, even loved Derek, but when he thought about them having sex it was with a vague mixture of fear and excitement… he hadn’t thought about the details…  
He had dreamt of kissing Derek… holding Derek… and he knew that Derek would make love to him…fuck him…  
but he hadn’t ever really thought about touching another dude’s …about touching Derek’s…  
but undoing the zipper…. and grasping Derek’s hard-on felt like the most natural thing in the world…  
it was soft and smooth and silky, and strong and firm at the same time…

He was fascinated…wanting more he bent his head and swiped his tongue round the end at first, then up and down the length before opening his mouth wide and taking it into his mouth…

Derek, in amazed delight, rocked up gently into Stiles hot mouth…he had expected he would have to go slowly with Stiles…he knew he wasn’t experienced…but this felt so good…he moaned…running a finger down Stiles cheek and then his hand through Stiles hair….

 

After a few minutes he wanted both to finish and make it last forever… He was trying his best not to slam into Stiles mouth harder and harder…then something Stiles did with his tongue sent him over the edge and he filled Stiles mouth.

Stiles eyes popped with shock but then he swallowed and licked Derek clean…he grinned as he lifted his head…

“Did I do it right…I’ve never…”

Derek pulled his up and claimed his mouth tasting himself on Stiles tongue, he kissed Stiles over and over then said. ”Awesome you were fucking awesome…”

 

A loud shout from downstairs…”Derek we’ve brought the pizza.”

Derek groaned…”Fuck Isaac, fuck Scott, and fuck, fucking pizza…”

Stiles almost giggled…the past half hour had been filled with emotion for him…so many firsts…he wanted more. “You can’t fuck fucking pizza the hot cheese would burn your…”

Derek pulled him close, tickling him,”Oh so you’re making jokes now….I was looking forward to spending more time with you"

He kissed Stiles and rocked their softening lengths together. Stiles moaned then yelped.

“What’s wrong? Too soon? Too tender?” 

“Little bit. But don’t stop.”

Derek kissed him deeply. “We’ll go down have some food get rid of the others then…I promise we’ll come right back.”

“Promise me something else?”

Derek kissed him again as he pulled him to his feet.

“Anything.”

“Don’t ever call me Scott.” Stiles grinned.


End file.
